Crimson Moon Report 53
Crimson Moon Report #53 - September 14, 2011 Summary: The Elanthian Inquisitor publishes its fourth issue. ---- Official post by Naionna on 9/14/11 As time has passed beneath the watchful and ever-present eye of the Crimson Moon, Elanthia has fallen into a dark routine. Reports are flooding in from all over of the activity of Lornon followers in and around all major cities with things such as prayer vigils, study groups, meetings, and open recruiting to join their cause. Fliers can be found in many cities, tacked to the gate posts openly, speaking of social events and prayer meetings. Shop owners report an increase in patrons who openly bear their religious symbols and robings, and citizens have reported that even young teenagers and children have been spotted walking openly with their parents, all clad in their Lornon trappings. This begs the question - Has Lornon become the new majority? While no temples have been defiled, no Liabo prayer meetings have been disrupted, and no attacks are openly made against Liabo followers, the account of disappearances and sacrifices rise. Several locations of makeshift altars and shrines have been reported as well, some within the city walls, and some in the wilds. Darker, more sinister reports have come in from various cities of Lornon followers being found slaughtered at their sites of worship in what is rumored to be some type of vigilante effort to quell the rising of Lornon followers. Bodies have been found in groups, such as at meetings in the wilds, and in singular or in pairs, such as those found in a Wehnimer's Landing alley recently by an actor leaving the local Bard guild. "I couldn't believe all the blood that was on the ground. It had soaked in some, but there was too much for it to all soak in and it was puddled. Odd, though, there wasn't much of the body itself left. Just a few scraps of emerald cloth, a medallion and some ripped and torn body parts." stated the actor, who wished to be left unnamed for safety. "While we don't stand behind vigilante acts, we understand the anger and fear of our citizens. We here in Wehnimer's have been through a great deal and many of our people have lost loved ones - in some cases, entire families - to these horrible acts of evil and violence. I would encourage any and all citizens who feel they want to help to join in the rebuilding of the city instead. We have many ways to help and I'm sure that the families affected by these tragedies would be greatly appreciative of whatever can be offered." stated WL official, Izaar on behalf of the Mayor and local government authorities. As we near the end of the year, when the Crimson Moon would normally rise for just a few weeks as part of the season, we can't help but recall that it was this same time last year when we first laid eyes on this unusual phenomenon, not knowing what it would mean to us just months later. Who knows what is to come as Elanthia continues to be bathed in the bloody light, as the saga of the Crimson Moon continues. ~Elanthian Inquisitor, Dateline Leyan, day 14 of the month Imaerasta in the year 5111 Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports